


Półksiężyc

by posokowiec



Category: Naruto
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Fluff, First Love, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Fluffy Ending, Friendship/Love, Heterosexuality, Love, Love Confessions, Romantic Fluff, SasuIno - Freeform, Their Love Is So, True Love, Uchiha Sasuke Returns to Konoha, Yamanaka Ino is a Good Girlfriend
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-02-01 00:04:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12692919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/posokowiec/pseuds/posokowiec
Summary: Nie wiedział czy sam wybrał sobie taką przyszłość, czy ją otrzymał, ale jednego był pewien – dziękował za to każdemu bóstwu, które napotkał.





	Półksiężyc

– Witaj w domu, Sasuke-kun.  
Słowa Ino wzięły go z zaskoczenia, kiedy zdejmował buty. Spojrzał ponad siebie, dostrzegając uśmiechniętą partnerkę – miała rozpuszczone włosy, podwinięte rękawy i miotłę w dłoni. Stała boso, a deski delikatnie skrzypiały pod jej ciężarem.  
Ciepłe powietrze nagle dotarło do jego skóry, a przyjazne barwy pomieszczeń wypełniły oczy. Skrzętnie zbierane przez blondynkę wspólne fotografie powoli zapełniały ściany, natomiast małe figurki i ozdoby, które uwielbiała kolekcjonować, bez problemu wtapiały się w minimalistyczne urządzenie wnętrza. Odpowiadały mu głośność oraz rodzaj puszczonej w tle muzyki, zwłaszcza zapach dochodzący z kuchni.  
Nie był przyzwyczajony do świadomości, że ktoś zawsze czekał na jego powrót, do tego z uśmiechem na twarzy, dlatego chwilę potrwało nim zebrał się w sobie, odpowiadając ciche, niemal niepewne:  
– Wróciłem.  
Ino skinęła w potwierdzeniu, podchodząc jeszcze bliżej, dłonią chwytając jego ramię i składając delikatny pocałunek w kąciku ust. Potem odsunęła się z powrotem, jakby robiła to już przez wiele lat, i wróciła do przerwanego wcześniej zajęcia.  
Sasuke stał tak jeszcze moment, obserwując podłużne posunięcia miotły odgarniającej brud z podłogi, ale postanowił czym prędzej powiesić płaszcz i przejść w głąb domu. Symbole klanu Uchiha przeplatały mu się czasem przed oczami, umieszczone w niektórych kątach pokoi czy korytarzy, na zmianę z subtelnymi wtrąceniami emblematów rodziny Yamanaka.  
– Ino – zaczął niespodziewanie tuż przed schodami, a kobieta momentalnie odwróciła ku niemu twarz – co na obiad?  
Wyglądała na zbitą z tropu po tym niespodziewanym pytaniu, lecz szybko uśmiechnęła się jeszcze szerzej niż za pierwszym razem.  
– Dzisiaj zrobiłam donburi – odpowiedziała tak wesołym tonem, że Sasuke mimowolnie uniósł kąciki ust. Nie dodał jednak nic więcej, gdy pokazał, że słyszał i ruszył na piętro.

Jedząc posiłek zrozumiał kilka rzeczy. Znał Ino wystarczająco dobrze, by wiedzieć, iż siadała do stołu prosto, ale po dłuższej chwili zawsze przekręcała się nieco w prawo, zakładając nogę na nogę, czego chyba nawet sama nie była świadoma. Jej kubek z herbatą tez musiał stać po prawej, dzięki czemu o wiele sprawniej po niego sięgała w trakcie przeżuwania kolejnych kęsów lub gdy gestykulowała lewą ręką podczas mówienia, przez co istniała pewność, że przypadkowo niczego nie obleje.  
Miała też zwyczaj patrzeć mu w oczy – utrzymywanie kontaktu wzrokowego było jedną z podstaw funkcjonowania tego związku, zwłaszcza gdy wspominała o szczególnie istotnych rzeczach abo oczekiwała odpowiedzi w sprawie choćby największej drobnostki.  
Lubił uczucie ciepła rozlewającego się wzdłuż żołądka oraz świadomość podejmowania ostatecznych decyzji. Aczkolwiek najbardziej lubił wieczory; oboje woleli kąpać się tuż przed snem, a Ino wykorzystywała wolną chwilę po skończonym prysznicu i upewniała się czy aby na pewno dokładnie wysuszył włosy, kiedy jej nie było. Na sam koniec nigdy nie zapomniała staranniej okryć mu stóp dodatkową narzutą i przypomnieć o odpowiedniej godzinie budzika.  
Poranki nie zdawały się gorsze, ponieważ wspólnie ścielili zmiętą po śnie pościel; wtedy obdarzała go tym promiennym wyrazem twarzy, jakby dziękowała za kolejny cudownie spędzony dzień, jednocześnie zapewniając, że obecny okaże się jeszcze lepszy.  
I to trafiało prosto do jego serca: wdzięczność. Wdzięczność za to, że jest przez niego kochana. Zwykle tyle wystarczało by ciągle ogarnięty rześkością dobrego wypoczynku pozwalał ponieść się emocjom, chwytając jej nadgarstek, przybliżając ciała na nierozerwalną odległość i zatapiając usta w pełnym żaru pocałunku.  
Bo on również był wdzięczny za tę wersję przyszłości. Mogąc umrzeć w skórze zdrajcy, bez grobu, zapamiętany tylko jako potwór, zimnokrwisty mściciel, doczekał się nowych barw oraz czystej radości z życia.  
I wcale nie musiał rozpaczliwie dbać o to sam – nie, kiedy Ino stała tuż obok, gotowa obdarowywać go miłością już do samego końca.  
Ponownie patrząc w pełne ciepła, błękitne oczy, gdy przeżuwał kolejny kęs ciepłego posiłku, nabierał odwagi aby chwycić akurat wolną od gestykulacji dłoń partnerki, gładząc ją z czułością zapamiętaną jedynie z czasów dorastania pod wspólnym dachem ze starszym bratem, który zwykł robić to samo przy każdej nadarzającej się okazji.  
Dziecięce gesty wykorzystywał w teraźniejszych sytuacjach, niemo dziękując za samą możliwość uśnięcia spokojnym snem w przeświadczeniu, że po pobudce to wszystko nie zniknie.  
A Ino tylko poszerzała uśmiech, odwzajemniając słodycz uścisku.


End file.
